deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nickolas Twilight Vs Sephiroth
Interlude Sakuya: Many swordsman withing Video Games, or Original Stories have shown either poor swordsmanship, or great swordsman ship. Rin: And yet we have two Powerful sword wielder here for you today. Sakuya: We have The Six Wing Hell Sparrow Nickolas Twilight and the brother to the Conceptual Angel, Yumari Skymning Rin: And we got Sephiroth, the strongest member of SOLDER, and baddass sword wielder of Final Fantasy VII. She's Sakuya Izayoi, and I'm Rin Okumura. Sakuya: And we're here to analyze their weapons, armors, skills, and stats to see who will win a... Rin: DEATH BATTLE!!! Nickolas Twilight Cue:【 Gakusen Toshi Asterisk Season 2 Opening Full 】 - 【学戦都市アスタリスク S2 OP FULL】 Sakuya: When born with the bloodline between human father, and demon mother. A child who is considered one of the children of Astral lords were born. His name is Nickolas Twilight. Rin: Nickolas Twilight was original born in Sweden, but moved to Tokyo, Japan at the 18 to start career as a coffee shop owner, however, he had a fateful day as he met the Goddess, Amaterasu. Sakuya: It was then Amaterasu moved into Nickolas' house as he was able to receive help. However, Amaterasu was able to feel the energy, or presence an Endless Demon. Endless Demon are demons born within the Astral Realm, or have a mother, or father born in the Astral Realm. It just so happened that Nickolas was the Son of an Astral Lord, but also the Son of a human. Background Recap: * Born in Sweden * Moved to Tokyo at 18 years old to become an owner of a coffee shop * Half-Human/Half-Endless Demon Rin: Amaterasu began to train Nickolas for months, and he just so happened to not even tire out, but neither did Amaterasu. Sakuya: Thanks to his train with Amaterasu, he unlocked his hidden Demon Powers, and even gained the physical manifestation of his powers, Astral Moon Blade: Blue Moon. Rin: It was after his training however, that his world ended up being threaten by rebel angels who were once high ranking angels. What did Nickolas do? He defeated them all by himself. Sakuya: He's also defeated Heaven's captain Sariel who was one of the more higher ranking angels, then the previous angels he has fought. Rin: After he defeated Sariel, Nickolas and Amaterasu encountered Blair the Undying, however, that's a discussion for a different character. It was after the fight against Blair the Undying that Nickolas and Amaterasu returned to the coffee shop as they sold coffee, and hunted down evil demons, and deities. Sakuya: Nickolas meet a young half-human, half-angel girl named Yumari Skymning who so happens to wield an astral blade similar towards his. However, Yumari wanted to turn Nickolas into a stuffed Teddy bear with her blade's power to manipulate Concepts. Rin: Luckily Nickolas was good enough in a fight to take down a 12 year old child, who is far more powerful then Captains of Heavens Army. Sakuya: Nickolas also took down SSS Class Beast Demon with little to no effort which are capable of destroying Multiple Continents with relative ease. Rin: It was then Nickolas continued on, and meet a Vampire/Dragon hybrid named Mana Darkness. Sakuya: In a tough fight, Nickolas defeated Mana who is capable destroying Hyper-Suns his own physical strength. Rin: Nickolas fought Berserker Crimson an archangel who can manipulate minds. BC thought he could make Nickolas break, but manipulating his mind and pretend he saw Amaterasu die. However, that was a fatal mistake. Sakuya: Due to seeing the illusion, Nickolas went Berserk, and entered Berserker Majin Form. Within Berserker Majin Form, Nickolas gains tremendous amount of power capable of destroying Solar-Systems with his strikes. Rin: And he ends up rag-dolling Berserker Crimson across Solar-System before ultimately killing him.Nickolas proceeded to go off in a rampage, but Amaterasu was there to calm him down. Sakuya: After that Nickolas, and Amaterasu went back to their coffee shop and kept up their business, but this time with the help of Yumari, and Blair. Feats Recap: * Train with Amaterasu for months * Unlocked his demonic power * Defeated high ranking angels * Defeated Heaven's Captain Sariel * took down Yumari Skymning * Defeated SSS Class Beast Demons capable of destroying mulitple continents * Defeated Mana Darkness who can destroy Hyper-Suns with physical strength * Unlocked Berserker Majin Form * defeated Berserker Crimson Rin: Nickolas is strong, but how strong do you say? Well he's strong enough to survive three cars being thrown at him at once which all exploded simultaneously. He's strong enough to tank attacks from high ranking angels that have the strength of an exploding planet. Sakuya: He's also lifted three cars, and three a knife so hard that it went across an entire city. He's also hit an angel hard enough that he had shattered the planet Jupiter. Rin: He's also threw Sariel through a Sun, and he's also overpowered Yumari Skymning, and also kicked SSS Class Demons into another atmosphere, and they weigh 900 tons. Sakuya: Nickolas shattered the largest Hyper-Sun in his fight against Mana Darkness. He's kept pace with Mana is a million times faster then the speed of light. Rin: He's also ragdolled Berserker Crimson across multiple Solar-Systems. Physical Capabilities: * Survived three cars being thrown onto him as they exploded simultaneously * Three a knife so hard it went across an entire city * Lifted up three cars * tanked attacks from high ranking angel which are equivalent to planetary explosions * Punched an angel hard enough that Jupiter shattered * Overpowered Yumari * Kicked a 900 ton demon into another atmosphere * Shattered the largest hyper-sun in his fight with Mana * Kept pace with Mana who is a million times faster then the speed of light * Ragdolled Berserker Crimson through multiple Solar-Systems Sakuya: Blue Moon. An astral blade capable cutting through dimensions, time, space, and is capable of harming intangible and spatial beings. Rin: And Blue Moon looks a regular O-Katana. Not only that, but whatever Blue Moon cuts through the soul or existence of it is harmed, and it also overrides immunities. Sakuya: In it's Awakened Form, Blue Moon becomes a double edged great knife. Rin: Awakened Blue Moon also gains the ability of stopping healing factors, which is scary. Sakuya: He also has a set pair of infinite amount of knives that he keeps somewhere, but these knifes are nigh-indestructible, while Blue Moon is virtually indestructible Sephiroth *'Age:' 27 *'Height: '''185 cm *'Weight:' ''unknown *'Weapon:' Masamune *'Occupation:' Shinra (Formerly Pre-Death Battle Sakuya: Alright, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate Rin: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!! Death Battle Analysis & Conclusion (Coming Soon) Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:NickolasDecember